The Other Side
by Queen Of Books14
Summary: Annabeth is a stubborn girl she meets the boss from the other side he's obsessive and overprotective but she can't control what she feels around him will sparks fly or will his secrets keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is book lover of amazing books I forgot my account oops this is similar to the other neighborhood but different as well hope you enjoy p.s. all rights of characters go to Rick Riordian -Queen Of Books :)

ANNABETH POV

Darkness that's all there I feel tired how long have I been here? why didn't I listen to him until I hear his voice his deep gruff voice but at that moment it's the most beautiful sound I've heard"Annabeth!... Annabeth!... Wise girl answer please" I lift my head I try to scream try to tell him im here that I need him to help me I want to scream his name but nothing….. nothing comes out the last thing I hear is a whisper by my ear " huh your more valuable than I thought" than I sink back into the whole of darkness. But the only reason Im mixed up in this for 3 reasons 1)my stubbornness lead me here 2) leaves and shoes don't go good together 3) the thing I thought would never happened to me: LOVE.

Your probably confused with the whole dilemma so let's go back 3 months… Ugh stupid shoes but of course I have to listen to what my stepmother wanted me to were or less we would have a huge problem in the Chase household. Hey there im Annabeth Chase im 17 yrs old since about a week ago im a blond( to my distate) with curly hair and no im not an airhead im considered very smart

im pretty tall 5'7 and I have grey eyes. So yeah now family I have my dad highly known doctor and my stepmother or the witch as I call her you see my mother die giving birth to me but my father explains her as a beautiful, intelligent woman he says I remind him of me probably why my stepmother hates me but I really don't care and my little twin brothers Matthew and Bobby or thing 1 and thing 2 they aren't able to sit down more than 2 minutes.

I live in Kingdom city were all those rich stuck up people live im happy im nothing like them I can't wait for the day I leave this place. There this place maybe 1 or 2 miles away I call it the other side no one talk about that city they say it should stay unknown but im fascinated by it, its entrance is a 12ft fence rusty but it's there they say bandits, killers live there

I think there just making it up and im going to go check it out myself I pass my dad office "hey dad im going out I think I stay out late soo don't wait for me for dinner okay" all I got from him is a "mhm" so that's how the conversation with my father goes. I put on my hoodie and go down a dark alley and see the road… I don't know how much I've walked but my foot is throbbing with pain.

Just when im about to turn around I see the Fence I start to climb it ignoring the cuts I get on my hands. As I make it I see the houses all broken down street lights flickering off and on graffiti on the walls suddenly I hear footsteps and loud voices I rush to a bush and hide. As I peek through holes I see a boy that seems latino he's about my height has curly short brown hair and has a very serious face but joyful eyes and another boy with him this one is taller and lighter blond hair and blue eyes he as well has a serious face and no joy in eyes . I hear the shorter boy talk first " I just say we go do ninja attack on them they wont expect it"

the blond boy talks " Leo come on lets just look for the gem so I can go back you know he said no on your ninja attack" the Leo kid says " whatever jason just get the gem" while he grumbles about no one ever listening to his genius plans as Jason roles his eyes. I have so many questions what gem and who is him? As im thinking I feel something a lavender colored gem but as I see it Jason see it as well and he sees me too and says " hey Leo looks like we have an intruder" Leo says " really who oh hey gorgeous who are you" " shut up Leo lets take her back to hq just but a bag over her head and I'll get the gem" before I could protest Leo comes with a black bag and says " im sorry about the bag our boss well be ummm surprised to see you"

he picks me up and sits me somewhere I hear the sound of an engine and know im in a car all my thoughts were great I get to go to hq and see there boss I should have stayed home. Before I know it I hear Jason say " hey princess wake up were here and im not carrying you" I hear Leo say " Jason! What would Piper say don't be rude come on pretty were here"

as I walk in it's a long dark hallway with big windows at the side and see a boy dark shaggy hair pale skin and black eyes he is extremely tall and buff he towers over me, Leo, and even Jason he looks at me and says " I see you got a gem and a visitor"

he raises he's eyebrow and says " our boss will be umm interested in meeting you" its my time to raise my eyebrow what is up with this boss of them being so umm mysterious. This boy named Nico says "follow me" as we walk we meet this door that goes from ceiling to floor its black just like everything else here Nico walks in tells me to wait shortly walks out and tells me to enter when I do I see the black and brown room black walls and brown couches and chairs. That's when I see him as tall as Nico towering over me very muscular more than Nico and black shaggy hair but with sea green eyes something I've never seen before.

He looks me up and down with a blank expression "sit" he says more of a command than a option " Annabeth chase is it" he says for the first time I talk and say " how do you know that" he smiles a dark smiles and says " we might not be kingdom city but we have our own tricks" I smile a sacarstic smile and say " yeah about that I don't care and I would love to go home if you mind" he responds by saying " but I do mind Annabeth your part of my team now your home is here forget kingdom city your mine now" im stunned what do I do im stuck! I cant be im panicking now he sees it but I say " what if I leave" he smiles and say " you wont you know it you love it trust me now if you don't mind I have work to do but three rules 1) no leaving 2) no going outside after 9pm and 3) don't talk to luke your mine now remember that

I spit out with anger " I own myself you cant to tell me who I can talk too I'll find luke right now" he gets a possessive look and says " if you say that I will announce to everyone your mine and if they so much as look at you I will kill them understood" he spits out with anger at this time he has stood up and caged me against the wall I roll my eyes and say "I wont be one of your thousand girlfriends got it"

he grins and says " im a one girl at a time type of guy and your that one" he kisses my forehead I cant help but blush he straighten up and says " you know the rules go ahead and go meet everybody and welcome to hq Annabeth" he says and smiles

I walk out sweaty hands and fast beating heart a girl brown choppy hair and multicolored eyes walks toward me and says " hi im Piper so he claimed you really I thought Nico was lying its okay don't be weird out im claimed by Jason but it just means you're his girl" im stunned but somewhat happy I don't know why Piper links her arm through mine and says " come on lets me the gang and let the gang meet percy's girl"

I thought in that moment his name is percy he's the boss and im his girl I cant but feel happy and I know that can bring me alot of problems.

What do you guys think good or bad I know it was long you haven't seen a lot of the other characters they'll come don't worry and you need to see more of Percy he can be very um possessive when it comes to Annabeth and why doesn't he like Luke? And what is the gem for? stay tuned as more secrets are opened and we dig up the past and the future of percabeth - Queen Of Books14 :)


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS SO IM GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THIS BOTH PERCY AND ANNABETH'S POV I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY- Queen Of Books14

PERCY POV

"Jackson, Jackson! I'll come back you hear me " shouted his voice as I wake up drenched in sweat to this day his voice haunts me it was my fault my fault I repeat to myself as a knock interrupts my thoughts.

"PERCY GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OFF THAT BED OR I'LL GO IN THERE AND KILL YOU I DON'T CARE IF YOUR MY FAVORITE COUSIN!"yelled my lovely cousin Thalia " IM UP IM UP DON'T YOU HAVE SOMEBODY ELSE TO ANNOY LIKE NICO WHAT TIME IS IT….. 4AM WHAT THE HELL! THALIA WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO AT 4AM" I say

" I don't know dude but she woke me up too" said a half awake Nico with dark circles under his eyes. " I don't care how early it is get up" said Thalia " Hey Perce you okay" said Nico

Barely above a whisper I say " I had a dreamed with him again" I see Thalia and Nico eyes both darken and it was Nico turn to step in and say "he's gone Perce and we'll be ready for when he returns" Thalia looks at me with sympathy something I hate and they know it. Thalia changes the atmosphere by smiling big and saying " if we don't hurry we'll miss Jason and Leo.

We speed walk right in time to give the boys their goodbyes and I give them the special task they must complete. As Piper walks and literally jumps into Jason arms sometimes I wonder what it would feel like too have claimed one I knew it would never happened because I was taught that love is for idiot. But boy was I wrong…

The day went on normally breakfast, practice, office, break, practice, office and just when I thought the day was over I get a message from Thalia saying that they had completed the special task but they had also had found someone. I was intrigued south city been vacant for a long time. They gave me some information I got her archive from kingdom city her name was Annabeth Chase honor student future valedictorian of her school daughter of Federick Chase older sister of Bobby and Matthew Chase, she was the same age as me only two months younger but that was is she was some rich intelligent probably snobby kid and she would be here in twenty great….

I heard everything from them entering to their conversation and I thought I haven't even meet the girl and I was already stalking her. I just couldn't this attraction I felt evrytime I heard her voice. Nico entered first and said seven words only and walk he said "she reminds me of you be nice".

As the door enter I for some reason holded my breathe and too say she was pretty was an understatement she had beautiful blonde princess curls that look natural not like the ones girl say are real but they use the magic stick or whatever it's called I know it has something to do with wizards to curl it. She has a an amazing tan and had this stormy grey eyes I swear I was drooling but I didn't want to act like an idiot so I said "sit" I said in a commanding voice

As time goes by I find her very intriguing we talk, I don't give her an option of leaving because she can't I can't have that which of course she comes back with "what if I leave" I somehow respond with a uncertain you won't and I give her three rules for her safety of course 1) can't leave 2) no going out after 9pm and the last one the most important for no reason must she talk to Luke. She than spits to me about her being able to talk to whoever even Luke.

I can't remember when I said this but I told her I would announce that she was mine in front of everyone and if they so much as look at her I would kill them. By this time I had her caged against the wall she rolls her eyes and says about my thousand girlfriends and I of course being the guy I am tell her the truth that she is my only one and I kiss her forehead and watch her blush something im proud off.

I excuse her and say goodbye Annabeth well come to hq I watch her like a hawk as she exits and know that there is something that is attracting me too her and I know that I don't have the strength too pull away I just hope that It doesn't kill me at the end.

ANNABETH POV

As I walk with Piper too the cafeteria I keep on thinking off ways to escape but I also don't want to and I know it's a certain guy with sea green eyes. As we walk in I see two twins around my age I hear Piper whisper "hold on to your wallet" I also see a girl very tall and strong looking with a boy around her age taller than her and very athletic looking as well

Than there's a girl that looks younger than me with dark skin and curly hair holding hands with a boy twice her size but still young looking. There next to a girl with red frizzy hair and emerald green eyes she talking to Nico, Leo, and Jason there's also a girl with black pixie hair and blue eyes like Jason. Leo sees me first from across the room and screams my name and I see a bunch of eyes staring at me he runs towards me and hugs me Jason comes and says " hi princess".

Piper smiles widely at Jason and they hold hands as Leo rushes me to meet the gang strong looking girl is Clarisse La Rue who looks at me and nods and the strong looking boy is her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez who smiles widely at me. The curly hair girl is Hazel Levesque and the boy she was holding hands was Frank Zhang who both did a small shy smile. The girl with pretty green eyes came an attacked me in a bear hug and said "Hi im Rachel" she reminded me of Piper Nico and the black haired girl named Thalia grinned at me.

I smiled back at all of them im Annabeth Chase nice too meet you" they all in hi, hello and hey back. From the back we heard a "hi and hi cutie" Piper looks at me with a pale face from the back came the twins " im Connor Stoll nice to meet you" I smiled and wave back

Than came the second he grabbed my waist and pulled me toward him and said "im Travis Stoll gorgeous and you are" Piper stuttered "ummm travvis…. II….donn't … but before she could we heard footstep which everyone even travis turned into still holding me. Of course it had to be Percy he looked like he was about to murder someone his posture was stiff his hands were clenched he spoke with anger in his voice

" it's alright Piper I'll tell him Travis her name is Annabeth… Annabeth Chase" Percy got his arms and ripped Travis gripped of my waist and got his armed and pulled me too his chest and said " and she's already been claimed" he growls with anger Travis face paled and shook his hands in the air "im sorry man I didn't know" Rachel and Piper squealed Nico and Thalia smiled but everyone else had a paled face. So much for a group meeting.

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK LUKE WILL COME OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND MORE WILL COME OUT ABOUT THE DREAM MAN AND WHAT THE GEM HAS TO DO WITH IT JUST STAT TUNED TOO FIND OUT- QUEEN OF BOOKS14 :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys sorry for not updating sooner I just had a lot of studying for finals-**_ QUEEN OF BOOKS14

PREVIOUSLY ON THE OTHER SIDE…..

"it's alright Piper I'll tell him Travis her name is Annabeth… Annabeth Chase" Percy got his arms and ripped Travis gripped of my waist and got his arms and pulled me too his chest and said "and she's already been claimed" he growls with anger Travis face paled and shook his hands in the air "im sorry man I didn't know" Rachel and Piper squealed Nico and Thalia smiled but everyone else had a paled face. So much for a group meeting.

PERCY POV

I looked at Travis scared face and thought he's had enough punishment so I roll my eyes and say " it's fine Travis just don't let it happened again" Travis quickly nods and walks out. As I hear "don't do what Perce" I turn around and see the demon himself " it's Percy to you Perce is only to be used with friends" he looks at me innocently like I'll fall for that crap I feel a sudden blow to the stomach I see it's Annabeth she's so beautiful even mad….. wait why is she mad?

She glares at me and stares at him like if he's a hurt puppy I guess people can fall for it. He looks at me again but has a sudden realization of me hugging Annabeth from the waist. He grinned like a maniac and looks at her with hunger in his eyes and says " so how much did he pay you to act like his girl" she looks at him with disgust and says " I don't know what type girls you hang out with but not all can be bought". He looks shocked for moment but puts back that stupid grin on his face again and says " that's too bad I would pay big money for you".

I finally talk " fuck off Luke don't you have anything better to do than harassing people" he says "Yes but of course I do Perce just stepping in to say hello but you shouldn't be so rude Perce I know so much and remember secrets are not kept forever". Jason steps in and grabs his arm "maybe you should shut up and go before you walk out with a messed up face" Jason says. Luke looks at him and says "Yeah sure sparky oh and Perce one last thing your girl beautiful thing isn't she". He gets out of Jason hold and grabs Annabeth hand and kisses it and says "and your name is". Annabeth gets out of his hold and says " Annabeth Chase".

Luke comes closer to her and says " you should be careful at night around here you never what can happened to a girl like you so fragile so precious". I've had enough I don't care about holding in my anger I punch him right in the face he stumbles back and touches his bleeding lip. He turns around heading straight for the exit he bumps Jason shoulder on his way out and says "it's been a pleasure Ms. Chase and Perce remember what I said".

As soon as he's gone Leo says " well that's guys still an asshole glad nothing has changed while we were gone right Jason". Jason rolled his eyes and said "guys we should get going for we can prepare the battle plans". Leo face lights up like a child on Christmas " ninja attack" he says Jason looks at him and says " I'll think about it".

They all walk out arguing about what to do next as Annabeth is about to walk out I grab her arm and pull her back and say " we need to talk". She rolls her eyes something I'm not liking very much we'll fix that later. "What do you want Percy im not in the mood I want to go back to my room or do I have to ask permission for that too". I breath in and out deeply " how do you want me to be nice if your always in a bad mood. I just wanted to say thank you for not talking to Luke for trying to avoid him". She looks at me " well I didn't do it because of your stupid rules I didn't because he's an asshole just like Leo said". I roll my eyes and say " whatever you say but I know you did it for me too".

She tried to hide back a smile but I can see right through it. "Percy I have one wish can I be trained" I didn't like the idea of her in battle but I knew I couldn't deny it so I nodded and she smiled kissed my cheek and walked out. All I remember is standing their like an idiot for a long time with a hand on my cheek.

Couple of weeks have passed and me and Annabeth have been growing closer and closer and I've been training her and only after weeks she's won me at least three times. As I was working on the plans Nico barges into my room he was about too say something when Annabeth comes in and says "Perce I brought you food I know you haven't eaten all day oh hey Nico are you guys busy I'll come back later".

Nico responds" No it's fine come in Annabeth I can tell Percy in front of you", Annabeth nods and places the food in front of me I smile and kiss her in her cheek she smiles. Nico grins and says "sorry to interrupt but Perce their coming tomorrow".

I let the grin fall of my face " no they come next week are you sure" Nico nodded " I doubled checked". Annabeth looked worried "Percy are you okay you look pale who's coming" I look up at her worried face and looked down quickly.

Nico replied for me "the Olympians Annabeth" I look at her confused face and say " also known as our parents" Nico and I groan so much for a good week.

So what do you guys think please leave a comment you've meet Luke I hope your prepared for the Olympians they too have a few secrets and what are they planning so much for all this will be revealed in the next update- Queen Of Books14


	4. Chapter 4

**So Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but I have chp 4 for you guys hope you enjoy it :)–Queen Of Books14**

Annabeth POV

I was confused "what's so wrong with your parents" Percy pulls me to his lap and laughs in my hair "maybe everything he says" I can't help but smile over the past weeks Percy has gotten closer to me and I can't help but feel very strong feelings for him and I have a feeling he is feeling the same. As I look up I see Leo wiggling his eyebrows I can't help but say "shut up Leo"

Percy looks up and laughs again and I can't help but laugh at Leo red face "that's my girl" says Perce wrapping his arms around my waist tighter. Leo looks at us and mumbles "whatever Princess" I roll my eyes and see that Percy has one eyebrow raised "princess" he says confused "long story" Leo and I say in unison.

I see Leo yawning and he says "well people I'm going to sleep see you tomorrow morning can't wait" he says sarcastically.

As he walks out I stand up and stretch "I'm going to sleep too see you tomorrow Perce" he stands up and cups my face kisses me and says "night baby" I can't help but feel my cheeks burning and I mutter a "night" and see a accomplish smile on his face.

As I wake up I see myself in the wrong room and a pair of arms around me and I suddenly yelp and hit the person with a pillow in the face I hear a grunt and Percy looking at me weirdly holding up the pillow "why". I look at him "why! maybe because you took me from my room to your room and maybe I thought you were a weirdo trying to rape me or something maybe that's why Percy"

He looks at me and says "well I'll ask next time okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he looks at me with a sad face I roll my eyes and say "come on let's go eat breakfast" his face lights up quickly "okay give me two minutes".

As we walk in nobody stares anymore at our hand holding something I'm relieved about. We got our food pancakes, eggs, and bacon yum! As we walked to our table with Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Beck, Clarisse, and the Stoll brothers it was a pretty big table. As we sat down they all turned to look at Perce "what" he said with a mouth full of food I nudge him in the ribs "Perce" he rolls his eyes and says "yes" with no food this time.

They all smile at me Thalia and Nico give me thumbs up and Jason says "nice princess you've tamed him pretty well" I smile and laugh and Percy rolls his eyes "what do you guys want I'm trying to eat". "Percy you couldn't seriously forget already Leo to you last night" Thalia rolls her eyes but can't keep her smile of her face he shrugs his shoulder

"Olympians Perce" she says and Percy eyes widens as Nico shakes his head at him "crap you know what all meetings today are canceled today is free day for everyone" "okay" they all nodded. "okay everyone go get ready I will after I finish eating" he says and everyone roll their eyes. I look at him confused "get ready" he looks at me as Piper and Rachel eyes widens with huge smiles "don't worry Perce keep eating will get her ready" "no, no please no getting ready please" I say looking at Percy, Rachel and Piper in horror. Percy lets out a big laugh "have fun" I glare at him as I'm being pushed out of the cafeteria.

After about three hours of pain I see myself in a mirror in a thin strapped sparkly grey dress that reach my knees and matching grey heels with my curls tamed tumbling down my back and my face with not as much makeup. I have light grey eye shadow that makes my grey eyes pop and mascara making my eyelashes curl and tint of blush that makes my cheek have color and a light pink on my lips I turn around to see Piper and Rachel looking at me

"Annabeth you look great I can't wait to see Percy face" Piper in a sweetheart shaped pink dress that reaches to her knees with matching pink heels and her hair is let down of her normal braid Rachel is in a blue dress that is only one shoulder with black heels and her red hair is curly as ever.

As we walk down we see Leo sees us and he whistles "dang you lady's look very pretty" we all smile and say thanks to him. Nico and Jason turn around and stare wide eyed at us and nudge Percy to turn around he turns around and looks directly at me and gives a big smile he walks toward me as do Jason and Perce grabs my hand "you look beautiful really beautiful but I have to tell you something we can't tell my parents about us until tomorrow is that fine" I look at him weirdly but nod he looks relieved.

Thalia came running down "their coming" she said .We all rushed to the front door I let go of Percy hand quickly he frowned but looked forward as the door open

I see first a tall man grey bearded man in a fancy suit looking at us with stormy blue eyes he hugs Thalia and shakes hand with Jason im it's Zeus their dad next came a lady with brown hair and blue brown green eyes in a pretty red dress and went and hugged Piper Aphrodite her mom.

There was a man in a man with brown curly hair and a smile and fist bumped with Leo Hephaestus Leo dad. Then came in a man with black hair and sea green eyes and shook hands with Percy who gave out a small smile and Zeus looked up at me eyes widen and screamed "Athena". A lady walked in with blonde hair and grey eyes "yes father" he whispered in her ear while Percy stared at her than me than her and his eyes widen. She looked up at me and walked towards me "what's your name" "Annabeth" I say she looks up and says "follow me" I follow her to the cafeteria and feel Percy eyes on me the whole time.

As she walked in she said "why are you here not in Kingdom city" I look up stunned how does she know that "well" she says " I ugh left" she smiled "I thought you might you didn't seem to fit in their even as a child you were meant to be here with us but" she says

"Wait you knew me as a child I ask" I ask "knew" she snorts "don't you see the resemblance" I look at her oh my god "mother" I whisper "yes Annabeth I'm sorry I didn't want you in this kind of life" she signaled around us "that it that's why you left me my father said you were dead he lied to me why" I screamed "was I not good enough for you"

"It's not that" she screamed "it's not that" she said in a calmer voice "I didn't want you in this type of life with so much danger I knew kingdom city would be a safe place for you with your father he didn't lie I faked my death because I loved him too much to say I needed to leave him I'm sorry I know you would come here eventually I'm sorry I know I was a horrible mother" she said tears streaking down her face

"It's fine I understand" I say with a small smile. She hugs me and I hug feeling finally a mother's love. "so girl talk can we do it or is too soon I've always wanted to try it" I look at her maybe she's excited for having a daughter like I am for having a mother. I nod "okay so who are you dating" I blush and look down is it that obvious is "it's him isn't" I look up "who" I say "well it's not that stupid Poseidon kid right" she ask "come" she pulls me through the door and I see everyone their Zeus asks "is everything fine" "everything is fine" she says "is he the one your dating" she points to Leo.

**Leo!** **I panicked me and Perce weren't going to say anything until tomorrow. I look at Percy he's panicking too pulling his hair. What do I do!. I look at Leo his wide eyed looking at me and Perce.** "yes I say his my boyfriend **Leo my boyfriend**" Leo comes "boyfriend yes boyfriend" he grabs my hand wide eyed and looks at Percy who looks perplexed "boyfriend" he whispers "boyfriend!" he yells and looks between me and Leo. Great couldn't my mom said anything tomorrow.

**Did you guys like it I thought the ending was hilarious :) (sorry Leo) I hope you guys comment-Queen Of Books14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's a new chp hope you like it :) –Queen Of Books14**

Previously on The Other Side…..

"Is he the one your dating" she points to Leo. Leo! I panicked me and Perce weren't going to say anything until tomorrow. I look at Percy he's panicking too pulling his hair. What do I do!. I look at Leo his wide eyed looking at me and Perce. "yes I say his my boyfriend Leo my boyfriend" Leo comes "boyfriend yes boyfriend" he grabs my hand wide eyed and looks at Percy who looks perplexed "boyfriend" he whispers "boyfriend!" he yells and looks between me and Leo. Great couldn't my mom said anything _tomorrow._

ANNABETH POV

I look at Percy red face and try not to laugh as he's shooting glares at Leo who's face could win a ghost's. "yes me and Leo are dating Percy we didn't want to tell you until we thought it was a right time right Leo" "uh um uh yeah mhm of course yeah" he says "well I think this something we should talk about in private later" says Percy staring right at Leo. We both nod Hephaestus is the first to speak "Alright finally got yourself a girlfriend very pretty,reminds me of my favorite hammer and she's a daughter of Athena good choice" he nudges Athena.

"You imbecile they don't know yet" Athena aka my mom says. "right sorry" he mutters embarrassed. "right as you know I'm Annabeth mother so I wish you treat her how an Olympians child should be treated agreed" Athena says with authority in her voice. A group of "agreed" are heard through the hall. As the day passed on we went on a tour of the building with them and had a quality family dinner or as I saw it an awkward dinner with a bunch of strangers who are my family members.

Percy, Jason, Nico and Leo went with all the Olympians to Percy's office. When they walked out they all nodded heads and went off to sleep. "Annabeth and Leo can I talk to you guys for a sec" said Percy "sure" I said while Leo just nodded. As I walked in Leo was already siting as I sat next to him. Percy closed harshly the door and said **"let's freaking talk".**

The door harshly closed behind me Let's just say it took more than a second for angry Leo and angry Annabeth to start walking out the door 20 minutes before…. " Percy you said you want to wait until tomorrow" I say softly not wanting to start fighting. "yeah Annabeth but you brought Leo in to this now everyone thinks your dating why in the hell did you do that". Percy said walking back and forth while Leo was breathing harshly "Percy don't talk to Annabeth like that! You didn't help her out you stood there **like an idiot** and she panicked and said what she had to say to **save your ass if someone should be screaming it should be her".  
><strong>

Crap did Leo just call him an idiot so much for not fighting. "shut the hell up Leo because your just happy that she called you her boyfriend isn't that right princess" I gasp "you know that's not true and that nickname is a long story it has nothing to do with me and Leo" "sure it doesn't I bet every time before you fucking kiss him he calls you that" Percy spit out with anger.

Leo shoves him "what the hell dude why are you talking to her like this she's your girlfriend" "she's your girlfriend remember that's what our parents think" Percy said his face was tensed ready to fight. "well I'm leaving I can't deal with this right now bye Annabeth" said Leo "your not going anywhere don't you think I notice how you flirt with Annabeth I'm not an idiot Leo" "obviously you are Percy because only an idiot would doubt a friend they have known for so long and by the way the whole Annabeth thing it's a joke the only person here with a problem is you trusting problems" he said slamming the door closed.

"Good job Percy look what you did you got Leo angry and that's almost impossible congrats" I say sarcastically "what about you Ms. Perfect when did you start becoming such a slut" he says grabbing me harshly. I slapped him in the face so hard hoping to leave a mark "when did you become such an asshole I did it to save you because you were scared to tell your daddy we were dating and now your calling me a slut" I laugh dryly "maybe you should stop being a coward why didn't you want to tell your dad we were dating huh were you ashamed of dating me because I sure in hell am you stupid coward"

"Shut up I did it because I knew your mom was Athena okay since the first day you walked into my office I knew and I wasn't ready to see them because I knew they wouldn't approve okay I did it for us" he said "no you did it for yourself you didn't tell me who my mom was I could care less if they don't approve I would still be with you but no you kept that secret of my mom away from me and you didn't tell your dad not because of us but for not having your dad be disappointed of you dating a daughter of Athena"

I said with tears making it really blurry to see "so like how you told your mom about you dating Leo so she wouldn't be disappointed of you dating a son of Poseidon" I was shocked that is true I did it because of my mother I was speechless for the first time in my life. "well maybe if were both disappointed of dating each other we shouldn't right" Percy let go of me "I guess your right you can go now" he said through a straight face "gladly" I answered walking out but I knew that it was a mask and that he was as broken as I was.

**What did you guys think It's kind of short but I hope you like it plz review and tell me what you liked- Queen Of Books14**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I decided to make a another chp since the other was pretty short so enjoy :)- Queen Of Books14**

**** **ANNABETH POV  
><strong>

The next morning I wake up in my room not in Percy's like I usually do I let out a deep sigh as Rachel comes in slamming the door "go talk to Perce Annabeth I can't deal with this he's giving me a headache he has been rude all morning" she says massaging her forehead. I dress quickly in grey skinny jeans and a purple top with grey sneakers.

As I'm about to walk out I realize I can't talk to him what am I going to tell him he's not even my boyfriend anymore he won't listen to me as I walk out I can hear from the cafeteria "your doing it wrong why are you so stupid get out of my face".

So I avoid the cafeteria and head outside I haven't been out here it so beautiful "yes it is just like you" I turn around and see Luke leaning on the door "before you ask yes you were talking out loud" he says. I squirm uncomfortably what do I say I can't talk to him Percy said… you know what forget what Percy said.

"Yeah it's nice but please don't call me that it makes me uncomfortable" I say "yeah so sorry darling I will just because your Percy's girl" he says "I'm not dating Percy anymore" I say. He raises an eyebrow "so the rumors are true may I ask why" "no you can't" I say quickly "well you do know your claimed so technically your like married to the guy" he say giving me a disgusting smile. "well listen I have to get going I have things to do" I say

"If he doesn't want me talk to you because of the secrets I carry just tell me" he says "secrets" I ask curiously "yeah secrets you want to know one of Perce's secrets" I nod "but what's the catch" I say quickly "no catch this time" he says

"Well Annie you see before you came along Perce you know had another girl she wasn't claimed but they were dating happily too" I feel jealousy in the idea of Percy with another girl "anyways as I was saying they were happy and all for about three months then the Olympians came and Percy got grumpier more rude and one day we never saw that girl again if you ask me I feel he killed her"

"Percy wouldn't kill anyone he's not like that you know it I don't want to listen to you anymore your lying" I say Percy isn't like that he wouldn't kill anyone right? No of course not don't listen to him "whatever you say Annie whatever you say" he then walks out.

"Where in the hell were you" asks Percy as I'm walking through the halls I look up at him could he have killed someone no I shake my head no he wouldn't "are you okay you look pale" he asks he seems worried

I highly doubt it were not even dating anymore " I'm fine but you shouldn't worry were not even dating" I say looking at the floor "I do worry Annabeth my feelings don't go away in a day your my girl remember I'm not letting you go so easily now tell me what happened" he cups my face in his hands.

"I was outside and Luke started talking to me I guess it just freaked me out" I said my voice shaking "would you kill me Percy would you" I ask "what the hell did Luke tell you Annabeth I told you not to listen to him he's telling you lies what did he say" he said looking mad

"That you dated a girl and killed her did you? You didn't right" I ask "no of course not I would never hurt you Annabeth you know that right yesterday I was just jealous of one of my best friend's stupid right I know but that's how much I love you". He says

"But what about our parents Percy what if they hate us I just got my mom Percy I don't want to lose her" I whisper to him "who cares what they think as long as I love you and you love me back I don't care I realized that yesterday and I sort of am an idiot just don't tell Leo or he'll have an ego as big as mine" I smile "but Perce" I say "no Annabeth if your mom loves you she won't care who your dating she'll stay with you" I smile

"Your right you know your not an asshole anymore what happened" I say holding him by the neck as he grabs my waist "maybe I stayed up all night thinking what you said and realized around 2am what an idiot I am" He says. "well I'm glad" I say "Annabeth" he asks "yeah" I say "shut up and let me kiss you"

He says as he pulls me in for a kissed. He pulls me in so our foreheads can touch "I missed you" he says "Percy it was one night" I say laughing "a really long night" he says groaning I roll my eyes "let's go talk to our parents" I say.

As we walk in we see all the Olympians and than Leo comes towards me "Annabeth darling, honeybuns I missed you" said Leo kissing my knuckles as he winks "Leo it's fine were ready well he's ready" I whisper giggling.

"Annabeth honey what do you mean he's ready" says Athena. "Well mom" I say "your pregnant" says Athena "no no Mom no" I say "mom me" I say as I'm interrupted again "your getting married" Athena screams "I'll start building the altar" said Hephaestus "no were not getting married" said Leo and I shouting. Percy shouts "for fucksake" he grabs my waist and kisses me very passionately "that's what's happening" says Percy.

Everyone went quiet "I knew it" said Poseidon jumping from his seat "you knew" said Percy wrapping his arm around my waist " do you approve" said Percy "uh sure she's pretty cute and smart she's a keeper man" Poseidon says. Percy smiles and whispers in my ear "keeper" I smile until I hear

"Annabeth your dating the Poseidon kid" screams Athena "yes mom I am Leo just a friend sorry Hephaestus and his name is Percy "it's alright" said Hephaestus in whisper "you better have a girlfriend when I come back" said Hephaestus "yeah dad sure" Leo says blushing.

"Annabeth how could you my own daughter with an idiot unbelievable" says Athena "Athena I love him can't you see that" I say "no I can't see that your just being foolish you don't love him my daughter would not love a son of Poseidon" she said very proudly "well I guess I'm not your daughter I never was actually until yesterday so it's not something I'll miss" I say. As Percy wraps his arm more tightly around me.

"Can we go Zeus" says Athena as she walks out glaring at Percy arms holding me. "yeah of course goodbye children" says Zeus "Annabeth your mother is mad but remember your still a child of an Olympian embrace your mother is just stubborn" he holds his hand out I shake it firmly.

Poseidon is the last to leave "goodbye Percy" they shake hands. "Annabeth if your mother is not your mother anymore I'll be your temporary dad until she comes back" "thank you" I whisper pulling him in to a hug. I finally start to see how the Olympians can be a good family. He nods and leaves "are you okay Annabeth" says Percy "I'm fine I just need some time alone" I say. He kisses my forehead and walks out as I sit down and think about my mom if she doesn't come back it's fine I didn't need her back then and I don't need her now.

**I pulled off two chapters in a day yay! Plz review tell me what you guys think –Queen Of Books14**


	7. Leo dates a stranger

**I have a new chapter for you I hope you enjoy it :) - Queen Of Books14 **

**Somewhere deep in South city…** **"boss I think the time has come to start evaluation 24"….. "yes I think your right tomorrow morning we shall start"** **"getting ready Perce I'm coming"  
><strong>

** Percy POV**

As I walk into the room I see her curly hair everywhere and her beautiful grey eyes with no sparkle in them. "hey" I say trying to talk to her softly. "I'm fine Percy stop talking to me like I'm a hurt animal I just lost my mother okay its fine no big deal" she looks at me but can't hold on to my eye contact for long before she breaks down

That moment I'm unable to help her what am I to tell her that her mother doesn't love her that she left her daughter that had all her pieces together and that she broke them so easily. After my Annabeth tried for so long to keep all her pieces together.

"Why doesn't my mother love me Perce I tried so hard to make her happy I tried so hard for her to at least like me I feel my mother could care less that I found her because she left the same way she left me with my father" says Annabeth looking like a confused child all I could do was hug her and hope that answered all her questions. "PERCE!" comes Leo screaming and bursting through the doors. "sorry am I interrupting something" Leo shuffles uncomfortably "no it's fine Leo" I say quickly "what's wrong" I ask "can we go to the conference room" he says. I nod "come on Annabeth you're a part of us now" I was going to say she was an Olympian but I don't know if it be a good time.

**ANNABETH POV**

As we walk through the halls I tried to put my mothe- Athena's words in the back of my head. Leo opens the door "pretty cool huh Annabeth I call it the lair" I try to force a smile I'm just glad I have Leo to make a joke out of everything. I see a long black table with black leather chairs and lots of TV covering all the walls around us. Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo and Percy take there sits I sit next to Percy. "Hey Annabeth I think it's time for you to learn about our battle plans" says Thalia

"We call them the Capters they live somewhere close we don't know where exactly yet we do know that Kronos our grandpa is trapped in there we've been trying to help him get out"

I nod trying to fill my head with all these new information. "That's all we know but we were wondering if you could help us" "what kind of help exactly" says Percy "I don't think that I want her getting hurt out there" says Percy

I roll my eyes "If it comes to fighting I'll GLADLY help but if you guys need me for something else that's fine too" I say. Percy grabs my elbow roughly and growls in my ear "Well talk about this later". As we go through the plan I see that there isn't much of a plan more ideas going around especially from Leo.

"What if we infiltrate there headquarters of course we need to know where there at and we need an infiltrator" I say with confidence. "It might work me, Nico and Thalia will try to find the location Leo and Piper can work on finding our infiltrator" says Jason "I already found our infiltrator" says Leo "no Leo we need you here not over there" says Percy "whatever" mumbles Leo.

"What about Annabeth she's smart enough to not get caught and she can win in combat she's won Perce so many times already" says Thalia. "What do you say Annabeth" says Jason before I answer I hear a "No way in hell is that happening" says Percy slamming his fist against the table to get attention

"What about we send Piper Jason huh why not Piper she's as smart as Annabeth and is good in combat too" says Percy shouting at Jason. Jason just shook his head. "And Thalia keep your ideas to yourself" says Percy throwing his anger at his own cousins "Percy it was just a suggestion I was going to say no anyway calm down" I say trying to calm him down

"I don't like there suggestions" says Percy glaring at everyone. "Piper and I will look for someone else okay Perce" says Piper he nods his head I look at Piper thanking her she smiles and mouths "boys" and rolls her eyes I try to hold the giggle but it comes out.

"What" Percy says raising an eyebrow "nothing" I say between trying to catch my breath back. He shrugs and looks forward as the meeting ends me and Percy head toward his room and fall quickly to sleep.

"PERCY ANNABETH PERCY ANNABETH" we hear Nico banging on the door around 4am "Nico what's wrong" shouts Percy half asleep we open the door to find Nico there half asleep "we found a girl in the front doors" he says. We ran quickly to the front doors and we found a tall girl with long wavy brown hair and green eyes and we stood there all of us staring at her until she talked.

"Please I need help there coming for me I ran away just in time please" she says. "What's your name" I ask. "Calypso" she says "come in" says Percy. She walks in rather timidly "Leo get her a room me and Annabeth will talk to her tomorrow everyone else go to sleep" says Percy. As we head back to the room. "Do you think we can trust her" I ask him as we head to his room "I don't think I can trust someone that randomly appears here at 4am" he says I nod in agreement "Go to sleep will deal with her tomorrow" I look to the shadow until I finally close my eyes.

"She's amazing she's nice a little shy and super cute" says Leo. "Leo I've heard you since I woke up and Its breakfast now you like the girl talk to her" I say he woke me up at 6am to talk about Calypso its 8am now "Your right he nods my father is going to be proud" he says excitedly "well that makes one of our parents proud" I say "Hey she'll come around don't worry I got to go I see her bye" he says as he runs to catch up to her

"Hey babe" says Percy kissing my cheek I feel myself blush as Percy chuckles "Not funny" I murmur. "What's up with Leo" Percy says "He's lovesick over Calypso" I say "That quick I was going to give it at least another day" he says shacking his head "come on let's go talk to her" he says

"Calypso can we talk to you now" I say she walks over to us and we all walk to toward Percy office. "So Calypso do you mind me asking who exactly is looking for you" says Percy. "I don't know there name but I know they killed my father and I wanted vengeance so I killed one of their people and they've been looking for me ever since" She says. "Do you know who the Capters are" I ask

"No" she says but takes a while to answer Percy and I look at each other. "Okay Calypso you can go" says Percy as soon as she walks out I ask "I don't trust her do you" "no not really I hope Leo doesn't do something stupid like date her" he says. As I walk out of Percy office I see Leo running toward me "I asked her out she said yes" he says. "Leo don't get mad its just me and Percy don't trust her she very mysterious" I say "But you said to ask her out" Leo says looking confused "Yeah but I thought she was fine but I feel like she's hiding something" I say nervously I feel bad what if I told Leo to get with an psycho. "Come on we have a meeting" he grumbles as he pulls me towards the conference room.

"We found our infiltrator it's going to be Connor Stoll" says Piper "Okay I like it did you guys find their headquarters" says Percy "Yeah its in South City" says Thalia. They all look at me except Percy as he starts to laugh "She's from Kingdom City she jumped the fence you guys looked at her like she was killer or something" says Percy with a big grin. "That's a relief I was about to go ninja on her" says Leo I raise my eyebrow at him "I'm kidding" he raises his arms in defense and grabs a coffee mug and whispers "maybe" I roll my eyes.

"Okay I think this meeting has finished anything anyone wants to say" says Percy "Yes there is I Leo Valdez am dating Calypso thanks to Miss Annabeth Chase" he says proudly as we hear a "what!" from everyone I groan and put my head on the table did he have to include me. "You set up my best friend with a lunatic Annabeth I know he's desperate but really" whisper shouts Percy "I didn't know she was not trustable at that moment I talked to him but he's determined to go on a date with her I tried to stop him but you know how he is" I say

"Fine Okay you can date your lunatic girlfriend but we will be watching her for everyone's safety deal" says Percy "deal" he says. As we walk out I ask Percy "Do you think she's part of the Capters or is it someone else" "I don't know but if it isn't her then it's someone else in this headquarters" he sighs "I'll see you for dinner laters babe" he kisses me as I blush and he chuckles as he walks away. As I'm walk towards the front of the headquarters I was thinking if there's a slight possibility it's not Calypso then it will have to be someone close or someone met yet.

**"I'm in boss what do I do now" "first kill Calypso then kill each Olympian one after the other don't kill Perce he's mine to deal with" "He has a girlfriend an Athena daughter" "oh well let's leave her for last to your in there unnoticed keep that way for a while got it" "yes boss got it I got to go or they'll notice**"

**Okay guys so I hope by now you know it's not Calypso but it is someone close to Percy since the person called him Perce so yeah** **that's one thing there's also the whole infiltrator thing and also either Annabeth or Percy will do something that will put their relationship through a rocky path but that's it for the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it plz review :) - Queen Of Books14**


	8. Mystery man revealed?

Hey guys I have a new chapter this chapter will show a little bit of Percy dreams and Luke accusations I hope you enjoy :) – Queen Of Books14

_"Perce it's okay you can let go of me" she said with blood spilling out of her mouth "Natalie I need you please Nico will come right now I promise" I say trying to look for Nico " Nico! Nico! Where are you hurry" I say in panic I feel her grip loosing more and more "Percy look at me I'm fine you can let go I love you but you need to let me go just be brave for me okay try to move on please try to forget me" she said giving out a weak smile before I could answer her grip loosened and like that I was looking down at the girl I loved but her touch was no longer warm but ice cold like the touch of death. "Percy! Percy!"  
><em>

**PERCY POV**

"Percy! Percy! wake up are you okay" I see Annabeth there with her blonde curls looking golden in the moon light looking worried and scared. "Yeah I'm fine just had a nightmare it was horrible Annabeth I couldn't help her she was far too gone and Nico didn't hurry why didn't he hurry" I say feeling tears coming "Hey it's alright who are you talking about how is it Nico fault" she says confused but I see in her eyes she's worried.

"The girl Luke talked about was Natalie she was my ex lover you could say I did love her but I discovered that my love for her was sibling love not the relationship type and I think she notice too" I say looking at her I know she wanted to know more but she nodded happy to at least get something out of me. "Come on let's go to sleep we have to deal with Leo and his new girlfriend Calypso" she said and I nodded but I lay awake with Annabeth next to me and I felt the warmth again but it wasn't a sisterly kind of love that I was sure of.

**ANNABETH POV**

That night I lay awake with Percy because I knew he was awake thinking of what he had told me and that kept me thinking of how he only told me a part of it, was it because he couldn't trust me? I know that he's guilty I know that for sure but guilty of what? And with that I fell asleep.

As the sun hits my face I hear Percy say "Hey sleeping beauty wake up it's breakfast time" I nod I get dress quickly in jean shorts and a grey top and my grey high tops. As we enter we see everyone there "Hey guys" says Piper "So peanut butter is ready to go over there today" says Leo whispering "Wait peanut butter who's that" says Percy looking utterly confused "It's Connor obviously Perce I was given the power to choose his code name so thank you Jason for that" he says bowing his head to Jason "Don't look at me he wouldn't shut up that he didn't have a part in the plan so I gave him the most safe part I could find for him" says Jason glaring at Percy "okay fine peanut butter is okay on too something more important when is Conn- I mean peanut butter leaving today" says Percy with his serious face on.

"I was thinking around seven in the afternoon" says Thalia "I think that's great it gives him more of an upper hand to try to sneak in when the sun is setting" I say "Yeah okay that's great meeting dismissed" says Percy. As the day passes on I feel like seven came way too fast I found Jason when I was walking down the hall he grabbed my elbow. "Come princess let's go to the conference room something happened" said Jason looking worried.

As we speed walk to the conference we found Connor groaning in pain with a really messed up face. "What happened" I ask running towards him "I don't know I found him in the cafeteria lying in the face groaning" says Piper looking exhausted probably from carrying him over here. "Okay Connor what happened" I say trying to get something out of him "Hit me in the ground punch after punch till I blacked out" he croaked. "Well find who did this too you okay Jason take him to the infirmary please" I say he saluted and dashed of with Connor.

"Piper can you get the recordings of the whole day of the cafeteria" I ask she nodded. As we were seeing the recording I saw Connor fighting a guy wearing a hoodie I couldn't really catch a face but I saw that whoever it was had a ring on the right hand it was blurry but I saw a ring. "Hey I'm here what happened" I see Nico barge through the door "Connor got-" I stop midsentence "He got what" he ask raising an eyebrow "Its fine we got it under control" I say I feel my throat dry. Nico has a ring on his right hand shit. "Okay if it's under control I got to go bye Piper, Annabeth".

I know Piper noticed because she said "You have to tell Percy" "No I can't he won't believe me it's his best friend" I said nervously "You have to Annabeth what if Nico kills him Annabeth go" she says in her commanding voice "Fine Piper I'll tell him" I stand up as she nods pushing me out the door.

"Percy can I come in" I knock softly on the door of his office "Yeah come in" he says. As I sit down on the sits in front of him I say "So the plan was post pone for later since Connor got hurt by someone" I say he seems to be thinking for a moment and says "So what happened did you guys check the recordings who is it" "That's what I came in here for you see the person who did that to Connor was a guy in a hoodie I couldn't see his face but he was wearing a ring on his right hand"

I say trying to point to Nico but Percy oblivious as always said "Okay so do you have any suspects" "Yeah I do its Nico Di Angelo" I say my throat dries quickly but I was looking directly in his face. I saw how his features change from the Percy i know to the Percy I hate and how everything around us went silent "So your accusing one of my best friend of hurting Connor what about Luke huh or Travis why not them" he said raising his voice "Maybe because they don't wear rings" I say trying to keep my voice down.

"Or maybe because they like you and you don't want to get them in trouble." He said screaming at me now "How is that every time we argue you always have to bring them in to it Percy if I'm with you that means I like you not them think for the first time in my life and that has nothing to do with the actual problem" I say standing up forget trying to keep my voice down. "Annabeth I'm not stupid I would know if after so many years my best friend was the enemy okay he is not a problem" he says slamming his hand on the desk.

"The plan is still going on with Connor or without him". He says glaring at me "Percy don't be stupid they want you whoever they are I think they know how you look please don't do this you'll get killed" I say trying convince him. He looks at me with no love in his eyes just pure hatred "No Annabeth I'm going why don't you stay here and think of how I was so stupid to trust my best friend he's the enemy right and if this is away for me to choose between him and you I choose him" he says coldly as he opens his door "Now can you get out I have a lot to do for tonight" he says not even looking at my face more at the ground "Okay but if you get the chances to see the recording you should see them before you go" I say softly.

As I walk out I hear the door slamming and things breaking inside his office and I know he's hurting. And I well I feel broken from the inside he didn't even look at me when he was talking he hates me that much. As I walk in the halls wandering try to clear my thoughts I see Piper "So I'm guessing it went bad I just saw Percy too he was like you just um drunk you could say he was looking for blue cookies" she says I can't help but smile "blue cookies" I hear my voice crack.

" Yeah here let's get you freshened up" says Piper softly "So he's not going" I ask. "No they cancelled it till Friday so he got four more days to "recover" as he said it" she says shaking her head and I know exactly what he meant. "Did he see the recording" I ask "No actually he's avoided the conference room but let's not talk about Percy right now why don't we have a sleepover to night you can eat as much ice cream and chocolate and maybe tomorrow you can go to Kingdom city and visit your family I'll go with you if you want" I nodded

"That would be nice I need a new change of scenery I'll show you my old city have you ever been" I ask "No I haven't but I heard it's beautiful if there wasn't any snobby people there" she says "Well we can go together and you can see it for yourself" I say and smile maybe this can make me forget about Percy for a while.

That night was filled with laughter from all the girls and watching sappy movies and rolling my eyes at the kissing in the rain scenes, painting each other nails and talking about the stupidity of all the boys. As we all fell asleep I felt somewhat happy but I still felt half empty without the company of Percy who couldn't even look me in the face anymore but I know what I saw I just have to make him realize that.

The next day Piper and I woke up early and we headed for Kingdom City. Jason didn't like the idea but he let us go as we were climbing the fence we made it and I saw Piper face light up and the next thing I knew she was pulling me towards the stores and shop's and I knew it was going to be a long day but as long as it kept me from thinking of Percy I'm fine with that.

**"Boss the daughter of Athena and Aphrodite have left the compound and seems there heading toward Kingdom City alone what do I do" says a male voice "Follow them this is perfect we can get them at the same time" "Okay got it boss let's meet up in Kingdom city bring backup" "Fine if you can't do it alone that takes two of our list"**

**Okay guys well that's that I don't want to give to much away :) but what do you guys is it Nico? or is Annabeth finally wrong? and I feel bad for Jason leaving Piper and Annabeth to go out by themselves wait till Percy finds out (sorry Jason) but I hope you guys enjoyed all that drama plz review tell me what you think – Queen Of Books14**


	9. Cheater?

**Hey guys I have a new chapter for you guys I hope you enjoy- Queen Of Books14 :)**

**PERCY POV**

I open my eyes squinting because of the light hitting my eyes I look around my office and see that the floor is moving I think I need glasses I try to shake it off but that makes it worse I feel like I just got hit in the head with a hammer I groan and hear the door open "Dang man what happened in here it looks like an earthquake hit and no offence man but you look like shit" says Leo "Thanks Leo you look well too" I grunt out from the godamn pain in my head.

"How much did I drink last night" I say groaning "Oh from the looks of the kitchen two vodka bottles and many many shots" he says laughing a little bit "Shut up can you get Piper to do her homemade lemonade" I say trying to look at him through my squinting eyes. "Well she's not here but when she's back I'll tell her I got to go bye" he murmured and speed walks out of my office and before I could ask where she was.

As I walk to open the door and try to get my eyes adjusted to the light I go look around for anyone and luckily I bump into Jason and when he sees me he seems nervous and sweaty I raise an eyebrow at him "What's up man you look nervous" I ask him "Okay before you kill me you know I can't say no to Piper" he says grabbing his hair nervously "What did you do Jason why would I kill you" I ask trying to stay calm "Well I might have let Piper and Annabeth go out by themselves to Kingdom City" he said "Who in the fuck gave you permission to do that" I say shouting in his face

"Well Piper and Annabeth really wanted to go" he said calmly "Are you an idiot we have enemies and our girls are out there without protection" I say "I thought you and Annabeth weren't dating anymore" he said raising his eyebrow "Well not until I say it's over it isn't so shut up grab Leo and meet me in the front in five minutes". How can someone be so stupid if something happens to Annabeth I swear to I'm going to kill Jason. I won't make the same mistake I made with Natalie.

"Are we ready to go" I ask "Yeah what about Nico isn't he coming" ask Leo. That keeps me thinking why didn't I ask Nico to come was it because of Annabeth suspicions I shake my head and say "Three is enough". As we walk we make it to the fence in South City as we climb it I feel the cuts of the fence in my skin but I ignore it trying to go faster to get to Kingdom City before something happens to Annabeth.

As we make it to Kingdom City we find Annabeth and Piper coming out of a shop with lots of bag where did they get the money from? . I'm just glad I found them. Jason went on and hugged Piper while I saw Annabeth from a faraway distance I knew she was okay I wanted to hug her but I knew it was too soon so I just nodded and she did the same on the way back home I realized what an idiot I am for not even holding her hand and asking if she was fine but I knew she needed her space I just hope she didn't need it for too long.

**ANNABETH POV**

As we walked back home I noticed that Percy was distant I could hear the giggling coming from Piper and the I love you's from Jason and it just made my heart break in a million pieces I found myself glaring at Percy's back I wasn't big in the whole romance thing but I would at least wanted him too hug me and see him have a relief face but what I saw was a no emotion face and a polite nod and it hurt how much of strangers we were to each other now.

It's been three days since the whole Kingdom City day with Piper. I've been okay you can say no one has really seen Percy he's been in his office for the past three days and the few times he did come out he smelled like alcohol and he only nodded and grunted but never actually talked to anyone. So when the day came of him going to infiltrate the other hq I was worried that he wasn't prepared for this properly.

"Annabeth can I talk to you" said Nico as I was walking down the hall. Now Nico is a person I have been trying to avoid since the fight between Percy and I but I nodded. "Annabeth I know you think that I was the one who attacked Connor" he said sternly "I how did you figure it out" I say nervously "I saw the recordings and I want you to know that day they had stoled my ring I don't know who but later on the day the ring was back you believe me right" he said.

I look at him and start to laugh how could I believe Nico was the enemy "Yeah I believe you sorry I accused I just saw the ring" I say "It's fine I just want to know why they would try to put this on me" he asks I shrug my shoulders not knowing how to answer.

As I excuse myself I take a deep breathe and head towards Percy office trying to explain to him the confusion. As I softly knock on the door I hear something I open the door and I find Percy and Calypso kissing and I freeze how could I be so stupid he wasn't mourning or drinking himself until oblivion no he was here kissing the girl he named as "Untrustable". I no longer felt pity for him I felt disgust he was mad at me because I didn't trust his best friend. Yet here he was kissing his other best friend girlfriend. I somehow found my voice "I'm sorry I didn't know I was interrupting something you should probably lock the door next time" I say and walk out

"Annabeth wait it's not what it looks like" he said "Then what is it I came here to tell you I was wrong it was not Nico fault that I was sorry for not trusting one of your best friends. Yet I find you kissing your other best friend girlfriend your probably the worst hypocrite I've ever met. I thought you were hurt from our fight but I'm so surprised to figure out you can move on so quickly" I say

"I'm over this Percy fighting, making up, and then fighting again I just please stay away from me I need to figure out what to do if you didn't want to be together anymore why didn't you tell me I would of understood" I say tears making it blurry to see "Nothing happened please Annabeth don't let me go I need you" he said his eyes pleading "You gave me no other choice you know you kind of remind me of my mother" I say laughing but out of disgust "I am nothing like your mother Annabeth I do want you please let me explain" he said his voice was cracking he looked extremely pale.

"No your just like her you gave up on our relationship way too fast" I say walking away I thought I heard a soft "I Love You" from him but I don't know if it was him who said it or my mind trying to comfort me wishing he would have said it.

"Hey Annabeth have you seen Jason or Piper" I hear Leo running down the hall I try to put my head down and clean my face quickly "Um what no I haven't I'll see you later okay Leo bye" I say quickly trying to not let my voice crack. He grabs my elbow "What's wrong Annabeth what did Percy do now" Leo said looking concerned. I couldn't hold it in anymore I need to tell him too because it involves him too I pull him in for a hug as the tears start to come out but no noise came out of me I was tired of crying. "I found Percy kissing someone else Leo" I say he hugs me harder

"I'm sorry" he whispers "But that's not the worst part Leo he was kissing Calypso he lied to both of us" the tears start coming out harder. "Annabeth that's not possible earlier this week we found out Calypso was working with the Capters I didn't want to tell you because you were still hurting over the fight with Percy" he said looking confused

"I saw that Percy looked pale you don't think" I say "Come on let's go" Leo said humor gone from his voice. As we ran to his office we barged into his room and saw no trace of Calypso but we found Percy on the floor "Annabeth I'm sorry" Percy croacked "No it's fine Percy your going to be fine I'm sorry I didn't believe you" I say smiling down at him "I love you" he says in a whisper "I love you too" I say as we put him in the infirmary.

**"Boss the target has been hurt thanks to Calypso" said a man voice "I said to hurt Annabeth not Perce you imbecile can't you do anything right on the Brightside he's hurt so Annabeth more defenseless that I like keep in informed of everything" "Got it boss" **

**Hey so this chapter was dramatic so Calypso is she good or bad? The whole Nico thing was fixed so I hope you enjoyed this very dramatic I'm sorry it wasn't really good I'm having writers block – Queen Of Books14 **


	10. Mystery man revealed

**Alright here's a new chapter I hope you guys like it :) – Queen Of Books14  
><strong>

**ANNABETH POV**

I understand that being in a coma takes long time for the person to wake up but I didn't know it would take this long. Percy "accident" happened Friday it's Tuesday and nothing has happened. As I sit there waiting I see Nico coming towards me "Hey how is he" I say quietly hoping for some kind of different answer "The same as it has been for the past day I'm sorry Annabeth I just don't think he's going to make it" he say tugging on his hair frustratingly.

"How can you say that he's your best friend have a little of more faith on him he's not dead yet that's what counts right" I say eyeing him weirdly "Yeah I'm sorry Annabeth I just don't want to see him die like this" he said he comes and hugs me I hug back trying to comfort him but I notice that when I hug back he grabs me by the waist and hugs me tighter "Um Nico I got to go see Percy I'll see you later" I say trying not to sound uncomfortable. "Oh okay I'll see you later then" he says scratching the back of his neck.

As I go to see Percy I see him through the window and I see him so helpless but I feel guilty, why do I feel guilty, Nico was acting very weird today. I try to clear my head so that when Percy wakes up it won't be to problems. I walk in to his room and sit down and grab his hand "Hey Percy it's been quiet without you roaming halls you should have seen Leo he tried to pet a stray dog he came running back in HQ minutes later" I say trying to keep the sadness out of my voice. "Oh Percy why won't you wake up" I feel the tears slipping down my face.

Then I feel him grab my hand "I'm sorry I took so long" he groans "Percy your awake" I surprise him by hugging him "Can't breathe baby" he says between gasps "Sorry" I mutter and I look down trying to hide my blush. "Hey look at me I missed looking at you" he says while grabbing my chin gently to look at him. "Do you need anything water?" I say "Water" he says I nod and kiss him on the cheek "That's all I get" he asks I roll my eyes but I can't help but smile as I walk out.

As I grab a glass of water at the cafeteria I see Nico getting a glass of juice "Hey Percy he's awake are you going to see him" I ask excitedly but I stop as I noticed he's seems mad his eyes turn gloomy "Yeah I'll see him later but Annabeth can I ask you a question" he says I nod curious to hear.

"Why do you love Percy" he says tilting his head and rubbing chin "What kind of question is that are you being some kind of overprotective cousin" I ask with a smirk "No I just thing you could do much better" he says I feel my smirk finally dropping "Why would you say that he's your own cousin are you okay Nico your acting weird lately" I say "I'm fine but I see what an asshole my cousin is to you and I think a person like you should notice you could do better laters Annabeth" he says smirking and walking out. As I walk back to Percy I keep wondering what Nico meant by someone like me.

"Hey you okay you were gone for a while" ask Percy "Yeah I was just talking to Nico" I mutter "What's wrong Annabeth your never like this did he tell you something" he said starting to stand up "No Percy get back in bed" I say sternly "No Annabeth godammit" he get's up and takes of the iv winces but walks toward me "What did he say" he says scrunching his eyebrows together I sigh

"He said-" "Annabeth, Percy you have to go to the conference room now" says Leo and Piper bursting through the doors and leaving as quickly as they came. "Perfect timing like always" murmurs Percy as I starting walking out I feel Percy pulling me back into his chest "Well talk about this later" he whispers in my ear.

As we rush to the conference room we see everyone with ashen faces "We tried to put out all reinforces but they got pass all of them I don't understand" says Thalia "What the hell happened what do you mean and where in the hell is Nico" says Percy frustratingly. "The Capters they passed all our borders their close to our doors and Nico I haven't see him since morning" says Thalia. I finally see the cameras on the TV and I see a hurdle of people rushing to our doors.

"This what where going to do send everyone to the basement hit the signals and let us get geared up for our vistors and hop where ever the hell Nico is at he comes back quickly" says Percy we all nod and Thalia hit the signals and I feel like I'm in Silent Hills. "Annabeth can you go find Nico Annabeth" Percy says looking at me worriedly "Yeah yeah okay" I say but not happy about it.

As I walk toward I see Nico at the cafeteria leaning on one of the windows I see him looking at me grinning and as I walk toward he says "Annabeth I know you want me Percy doesn't love you I can keep you happy" I freeze what is wrong with how can he say that about his own cousin. "No Nico I love Percy and he loves me I see you like a brother you know that" I say shaking my head and stepping back "Let me show you then" he then grabs my waist and kisses me! I try to push him back but he`s too big for me to push away I feel tears coming to my eyes as I try to push him away I wish Percy could come help me.

"So Leo and Nico huh" says an angry voice coming from behind I freeze Nico freezes as I push him away since he's distracted "Percy she came on too me man your girlfriend is a slut" says Nico shaking his head and pushing me off "Shut the Fuck up" says Percy with his fist clenched. "Percy it's not like that" I look at Nico behind us he's trying to hide a grin what an asshole!

"Can we talk in private" I ask Percy looking back at Nico. "I don't want to go fucking anywhere with you slut how the fuck could you kiss my cousin" says Percy glaring at me his eyes had gone to a dark green. I've never seen him like this I feel my eyes starting to water up "No fucking water show is going to fix this" he says almost growling at me he grabs my arm and tugs me harshly on the arm and takes us to his office.

He slams shut the door and I sit down quietly waiting for him to calm down he throws a bottle of alcohol from his desk harshly throws it to the wall "godammit" I hear him mutters. I flinch at how fast he loses his self-control he grabs a whiskey bottle from the small table and sits down

"You know I understand why you kissed him I was an asshole to you I get it I'm happy for you" he says looking straight in my eyes "Percy I" I say how could he say that after I told him I loved him. "No Annabeth let me finish what I don't fucking get is why you tell me all this love shit then I find you kissing fucking Nico if you didn't mean all this shit why did you say it you should have broke it off with me I don't need your pity" he says with no emotion I'd rather him scream at me then act like he doesn't care. "Are you listening to yourself Percy I don't think you need pity nor am I ever going to give you any and If you think I didn't mean it when I told you all the love shit as you put it you don't know me because I don't say anything I don't want to say" I say glaring at him

"You don't get to tell me what I think is wrong Annabeth I didn't kiss fucking Piper or Rachel how the fuck do you think I feel like Annabeth I FEEL LIKE FUCKING SHIT and it's all your fault why did you keep me thinking I could actually belong with someone like you I'm nothing compared to you but If you didn't love me you could have told me not kiss my FUCKING COUSIN" Percy stands up this time and hovers over me.

I stand up and wrap my arms around his neck "Percy I didn't kiss Nico I wouldn't do that to you he's been acting weird ever since you were in the coma and Percy I'm lucky to have you why don't you understand that" I say softly. He grabs my waist roughly "I'm sorry I just thought I lost you I just couldn't deal with that I'm sorry if I scared you" he murmurs in my ear and I go on my tiptoes and kiss him which he responds eagerly too.

"I'm just happy you believe me" I say smiling brightly "Yeah I've noticed how Nico has been acting weirdly I just mad he's my cousin or else I would beat his ass" he says smiling arrogantly I roll my eyes but can't help but smile "What if he just had a small crush on him I think he'll get over it" I say "I don't care who likes as long as it's not you claimed remember" he says giving me a boyish smile I roll my eyes "Not a trophy Percy" I say sternly "Mmm not a trophy no better then that" he says "Aww cute make up but if you lovebirds are done I can close the door have fun" we turn around and see a glimpse of Nico closing the door.

Percy rushes to the door and hits it several times "Nico open the fucking door or so help me I will hit you in the face until I see blood" he shouts "Mmm tempting but I'd rather not and tell that bitch you call girlfriend that I'll be back for her soon my boss wants to meet her and he doesn't like to wait" I can see how he would be grinning on the other side "Tell your boss he can go to hell open the fucking door Nico" Percy says menacingly "No I have to go they'll be here soon" says Nico

"NICO! godammit Annabeth pass me my phone" says Percy "Jason come to my office don't ask question right now just come!" he shut's his phone and sighs loudly he grabs my hand and squeezes my hand "Don't worry Jason and Leo are coming and I kill him if I see him again" he says. We stand there looking at the door for minutes and it felt like hours until we hear to voices "Annabeth! Percy! Are you in there" "Were hear" I say. **we hear gun shouts** "Jason! Leo! Are you guys okay what the hell happened" shouts Percy and everything goes quiet.

**So um yeah I hope you guys liked it? I don't know what to say after that chapter ending but Please review tell me what you guys think what I should do next I'm sorry if it's bad I've just been having writers block but I hope you like some of it :) –Queen Of Books14**


End file.
